ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Mercer
Matthew Mercer (born June 29, 1982), who goes by the stage name, rather than birth name, is an American voice actor who works for Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and Funimation. Some of his major roles have been in English dubs of Japanese anime and video games, including Levi Ackerman in Attack on Titan, Kiritsugu Emiya in Fate/Zero, Jotaro Kujo in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Trafalgar Law in One Piece, Yusuke Kitagawa in Persona 5, Leon S. Kennedy in the Resident Evil series, Kanji Tatsumi in Persona 4 (replacing Troy Baker since 2013), Aikurō Mikisugi in Kill la Kill, Chrom in the Fire Emblem series, Jack Cooper in Titanfall, McCree in Overwatch, Sinbad in the Magi series, Wolf Haruto in Saint Seiya Omega and Hit in Dragon Ball Super. He is known to be the current voice actor of Knuckles the Echidna in the Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series succeeding Travis Willingham from 2018/2020-present; he is also the current voice actor of Espio the Chameleon succeeding Baker from 2016. He is also the creator of Critical Role, a role-playing game that also became an American web series. In the future, he becomes a voice actor of Simba (instead of Matthew Broderick) from The Lion King. He is the new voice actor of Collin the Speedy Boy. Voices *Jak 6 - Daniel *Aldnoah Zero: The Movie - Koichirō Marito *Space Monsters series - Josh Celton *Psonic X Touhou - Josh Celton *Resident Evil Vendetta - Leon S. Kennedy *Fire Emblem Awakening - Chrom *Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series - Espio the Chameleon (2016-present Succeeding Troy Baker) and Knuckles the Echidna (2018/2020-present Succeeding Travis Willingham) *Sonic the Hedgehog film series - Knuckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon *The Fairly OddParents (Full English Dub Cast) - Mr. Crocker *The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) - Louie, Adam West, God *Family Guy (Full English Dub Cast) - Mayor West *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS (Full English Dub Cast) - Yusei Fudo *Saint Seiya (Full English Dub Cast) - Capricorn Shura (Sanctuary-present Succeeding Troy Baker), Wolf Haruto *The LEGO Batman Movie 2017 (Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - Pilot Bill, King Tut *Dragon Ball Super - Hit *Sprucia and Gilli/Three Lionhearted Kats - TBA *Assassin's Journey - Demon 16D (Ch16), Yusei Shiota *Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage - Additional Voices *Attack on Vampire - Levi Ackerman *Ninjago (Full English Dub Cast) - Cyrus Borg, Zane (Titanium form) *''Shinzo (2015 Anime)'' - Mushrambo *Puyo Puyo Tetris - Ex *NASCAR: The Animated Series - Jake Colbert *Fate/Zero Sanity - Kiritsugu Emiya *The Lion King (Redub) - Simba (replaces Matthew Broderick) Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:1982 births Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:Psonic Actors Category:American voice actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:Real life Category:1980s births Category:FUNimation Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Voice Actors Category:Viz Media Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The LEGO Batman Movie Voice Actors Category:Saint Seiya Voice Actors Category:Spruce and Gimli Singers Category:Singers Category:Spruce and Gimli Voice Actors Category:Critical Role Actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Shinzo (2015 Anime) Voice Actors Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Voice Actors Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Sprucia and Gilli Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Attack on Vampire Voice Actors Category:Fate/Zero Sanity Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The Lion King Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Tales of Heroes Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Iron-Blooded RWBY Voice Actors